Tipping the Axis
by The Devil's Nightosphere
Summary: When Arthur finds a new country on his door steep he takes a step backwards in rasieing the new nation but this time with Alfred. But before they can stop it this little nation turns their world up down and out the box! Warning: Rape,swareing and slight ooc and yaoi.
1. Saint Vincent

**(A/N: Hey everyone here's yet another one of my weird ass fan fics please read and review it means a lot)**

A woman ran though t the rainy streets of Chicago the only thing on her mind was making sure the small child in her arms was safe she smiled only as she reached her destination ringing the doorbell. She gave one last look at the child before disappearing into the night.

Arthur Kirkland sat his desk staring at the papers on his desk giving a careful glance at his American lover who had cried himself to sleep once again that week. And He was beginning to get on concerned when he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing he got up and with another sorrowful look at his sleeping lover he went down stairs.

When he opened the door he had not expected to see a small child not older than four asleep on his welcome mat the child had long raven colored locks in a braid down its back and only wore a black dress for protection from the pouring rain. Arthur picked you the small child now realizing the child was female.

"Good heavens! I wonder how long the poor thing has been out here…" Arthur walked back in the house closing the door after him heading into the bathroom in search of a towel. After grabbing the fluffiest one he could find he attempted to dry the girl without waking her unfortunately he woke her up as soon as he touched the towel to her forehead. As she opened up her eyes Arthur first thought the wide innocent eyes were blue like Alfred's but they were the color of violets. The girl stared at Arthur for a few seconds before asking in a small bell like voice.

"Who are you?" Arthur smiled at her calmly as she pulled the towel around her smiling up at him.

"My names Arthur love. Do you know your parents name?" he asked trying to find where this adorable bundle came from only to have her reply.

"No Mr. Arthur sir I don't have any parents. My name is Alyssa Valentine I am the country of Saint Vincent."

Arthur paled. _A new country? She's so small yet she more stable then Yao._

"Mr. Arthur?" piped the small nation snapping England out of his thoughts. "May I stay here i-i- don't have anywhere to go…" tears pricked the corners of her wide violet eyes. It broke his heart to see the small child upset.

"Of course love, now let's go get you some dry clothes before getting you to bed" answered Arthur standing up and taking the young girls hand in his own and heading up stairs.

~time skip brought to you by the Number one princess in the whole wide world…RUSSIA~

"Morning Arthur" Alfred said grabbing a bowel out the cabinet and pouring himself some cereal.

Now as he was up early for yet another Allies meeting he didn't have on his glasses which resulted in the following:

"Arthur when did you dye you hair black?"

A small giggle then

"Alfred I'm behind you."

Alfred turned as Arthur sighted slipping the American's glasses on his face.

"Oh then who's-"

"That's Alyssa she was on the door step last nigh she's the country of Saint Vincent."

She smiled up at the blue eyed male before he ran over picking her up making her drop her stuffed mint green bunny.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing!?"

Arthur smiled

_There gonna get along just fine._

* * *

_Hey everyone! this is chapter one! please review! _

_Love,_

_The Devil's Nightosphere_


	2. The Cuteness

_A/n Thank you to my followers! _

Alfred set Alyssa down before turning to me.

"Arthur? You do know we have a meeting today right? Who's gonna watch the little Dudette?" for once and all of my years of knowing him I'd never heard him make any sort of since.

"Bloody Hell you're right! Well I guess we'll just have to take her with us… she IS a country after all…but what about…" I trailed off and Alfred looked at me

"France..." We both finished

~time skip brought to you by Russia~ You look like a tiny star against the vast colossal sky of mother Russia! ~

I walked in to the meeting with Alyssa and before we could do anything France swarmed the poor child

"And oo is zis lovely little zing?"

Alyssa Smiled sweetly and him before speaking "Bonjour, monsieur France, j'ai mon nom est Alyssa, le pays de Saint-Vincent. Il est agréable de vous rencontrer."i

The French man stared at her form a few seconds before replying "Oh! Je ne savais pas que tu parlais ma langue! C'est gentil à vous de ma belle fleur rencontrer, Mon nom est Francis, Francis Bonnefoy."ii

"Alyssa? You speak French?" I stared at the child with awe. "Yes, I've always spoken it… is that bad?" her eyes sparkled with fresh tears like she was worried that she had disappointed me but before I could comfort the girl Ivan picked her up his purple eyes meeting hers "No my little sunflower he just didn't expect it." She smiled up at the Russian and buried her face in scarf I could feel the other nations tense up expect of Russia response he only laughed at her antics and unraveled the scarf a rewrapped it around her "you are cold da, little sunflower? Then I will make you your own." Ivan smiled down at her as she stayed upon his lap and with a glance Alfred and I knew that our little girl had Ivan and the allies wrapped around her little fingers.

And that was when Yao came in.

"Sorry I'm late but I was-" Yao stopped and stared at Alyssa

Alyssa stared at Yao

I stared at Alfred

Alfred stared at Francis

Francis stared at Ivan

Then Yao Broke

"Aru! She's Soo CUTEE!" And ran for Alyssa who responded my Hiding in Ivan's scarf to which Ivan responded by moving Alyssa out of the way of the cooing Chinese Man.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Alfred surprising almost everyone. Alfred pulled Alyssa out of Russia's grasp handing Ivan his scarf before sitting her down in his lap. "Well we have a meeting to run." Yelled the American making everyone sit down. As he began to speak

~time skip brought to you by Cherry Boy Riot~

"Is she sleeping?" Asked Yao as he noticed the young nation for the first time since the meeting began. Alyssa however was fast asleep on Alfred's lap head back mouth open.

"You know oo ze looks like?"

"Alfred." Ivan, Yao and I replied looking at the the American who like Alyssa was fast asleep head back mouth open.

"Well it looks like we're done for the day I've got to get theres too back home for their naps apparently." I said collecting the papers and carefully nudging Alfred awake.  
"Wah…" he replied wiping a bit of drool off his face.

"The meeting over were going home." I said smiling as he struggled to figure out a way to pick Alyssa up without waking her he settled for letting me pick her up and grabbed both of our things.

"Hey Alfred?" I asked as we walked down the stairs

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get so good with kids?

"Well Art I DID raise fifty states"

* * *

i Hello, mister France I my name is Alyssa, the country of Saint Vincent. It is nice to meet you.

ii Oh! I didn't know you spoke my language! It's nice to meet you to my lovely flower, My name is Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.

please Review!


	3. Baby sitting

When they arrived home the gods of the universe decided to be dicks and both Alfred and Arthur had to go to a sudden meeting

"Damn." Cursed Alfred earning him a scolding look from Arthur. "Who's going to watch Alyssa?" Both men stopped thinking for a few minutes when Alfred yelled "I GOT IT!" startling poor Alyssa and causing her to fall off her spot on the couch and also causing Alfred's mommy senses to kick in. "Lissa!" he cried running over to the girl and picking her up cradling her in his arms " mommy and daddy have to go to a meeting but how about Auntie Madeline, Uncle Michal and Tony come baby sit?" Alyssa looked up at him and smiled "Yeah!" Arthur sent the child up stair to find somthings to do with her baby sitters while he talked with 'MOMMY'  
"and just WHO are those two?" As Arthur already knew Tony

"Oh it one of my states Madeline is the Lower Peninsula and Michal is the upper peninsula. One of the most responsible states I have….unlike Cali SHES SUCH A BIT**-" **

"Daddy?" Came a voice at the stairs. In a Union Jack sweat shirt that was obviously too big Alyssa came and sat on 'Daddy' Arthur's lap "je t'aime"

~insert dancing transition sushi here aka time skip~

_Ding Dong_

Alyssa hopped off her daddy's lap and opened the door to see a woman with dark brown skin with long black hair with a bang at the front dyed the colors of the rainbow over one of her purplish eyes she wore an oversized black hoddie over an ememiem tee shirt and black jeans held up by a rainbow bottle cap belt and bright blue suspenders she had a army camo bag slung over one shoulder and combat boots on her feet. The man behind her looked down at the child in disgust he had a black parka with the hood up and a chocolate color scarf he also wore black snow boots. And behind him was a gray alien with red eyes.

The woman smiled at Alyssa before picking her up and pulling her close "You are so cute!" she squealed quietly steeping in side and tipping her make shift hat to Arthur who was a bit in shock by her appearance

"Maddie!" Cried Alfred giving the woman a hug. "Dudette? What's with all the black? The last I was you were all feathers, rainbows and world peace!" He said in his loud voice Madeline giggled quietly before replying to the loud nation "the black helps hide all the Oil and grease I and the motor state after all." The man behind her scoffed glaring ate her "your HALF of the motor state" Madeline sighed "well Michal you don't mess with cars…" she tailed off pulling a bottle of faygo out of her bag only to have Michal scoff again. Alyssa saw this and decided t try out a new word

"Mister you're a bitch."

"ALYSSA!" cried Arthur while Alfred, Tony and Madeline laughed there asses off.

"Where'd you learned that word from?" Alyssa stared at Arthur like most kids do when confused "daddy I learned it from you! You called mister France one and Daddy he's being a bitch" she replied making Arthur go pale and Alfred, Tony and Madeline laugh even harder Alfred was the first to sober up his parental mode kicking in he picked the girl up making sure clear blue met violet " don't use that word again okay? Its naughty and daddy shouldn't have used it. Now be a good girl and stay here with Maddie and Mich. Okay? Tony knows how to cook if you get hungry okay?" Alyssa nodded and Alfred dragged a still pale Arthur out the door with a call of "we'll be back soon!"

~time skips brought to you by a sexy will smith shower sequence~

"Alyssa Love we're Home!" called Arthur into the house and what they saw will both amuse them and scar them for life Sitting on the couch was Alyssa Madeline Michal and tony watching Steven king's IT

Now Maddie was watching with a look of absolute horror, Tony's face was blue and if he had a mouth it would be hanging open , Michal had his face hidden in a pillow and Alyssa little Alyssa was sitting there

_**GIGGLEING **_

As soon as they walked through the door the sate and alien were gone faster than a retreating Italian.

* * *

This was a bit of a filler chapter and ass i have very little reviews why get to the polt so quickly hmm? please review... :)


	4. Don't Fuck With A Saint Vinceaian

Chapter four Don't fuck with a Saint Vinceian

A/N: well it's time for some Plotty fun!

The room was filled with the argument of nations no one really paying any attention to each other just simply arguing. Until the sound of a piano broke though the air immediately all eyes turned to find the piano playing Austrian only to find that he was as confused as they were.

"Ar'ur…" spoke the French man whose throat Arthur had his hands wrapped around. "w'ere's little Alyssa?" as soon as Francis finished his sentence Alfred dashed out the room shocking half the nation's who didn't think the fast food eating country could move that fast. Arthur smiled as Alfred came running back Alyssa snuggled in his arms.

"You don't scare Mommy like that… you had me worried sick" some nations snickered at the "Hero" calling himself "mommy" but with the chilly look the Nation gave them that almost overpowered Russia's so no one said anything. Alyssa smiled before running across the room to Ivan tackling him to the floor with the force of her hug. Most of the room paused mouths open _NOBODY_ hugs Ivan. The Russian gave a manly giggle picking up the small nation and hugging her back.

"Well hello again little sunflower I am still not done with your scarf but would you like some vodka instead?"

Alfred and Arthur stared at him in horror as the small nation grabbed the bottle form Ivan and downed the whole bottle in less than a minute. Japan stared at the child for a second before asking

"Are you okay?" Alyssa Smiled and opened her mouth shocking the entire room yet again

"Worlds Collide and people fade Seeking Gates through timelines We've all prayed Let's fix the past This Hopeful Heart of Chaos cannot take it the Paradoxes must break This is the path I must take My destiny may change your fate but The pain my heart feels is my strength."

Yao gave a laugh poking Kiku in the arm "you see this is what you were like when I first found you Aru." Kiku shook his head "I've heard that before some were..." Alyssa hopped of the table tossing the bottle of vodka behind her letting it shatter like edger Allen Poe and walked out eh door singing softly "I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing be my mirror, my sword and shield my missionaries in a foreign field…"

"Man America your kid is strange No?"

~Almighty Time skip~

As Alyssa walked down the hallway she heard the sound of footsteps approaching before stopping behind her the girls turn to find the micro-nation of Sealand.

"Hello miss my name's Sealand or you can call me Peter Kirkland!" Alyssa tiled her head slightly at the boy _Kirkland? Isn't that's Daddy's last name?_

"You're my…Uncle?" Peter paled "who's your father miss?" "Arthur Kirkland." Peter looked down sadly " of course since you're his daughter you'd be recognized as a country" Alyssa blinked before hugging peter tightly "I was a country before daddy found me but come on lets go make you a country." With that she grabbed Sealand by the hand and dragged him back toward the meeting room.

~mean while~

The meeting room was again back in loud argumentative shambles so no one noticed when the micro and mini nation walked in what they _**DID **_notice is an empty bottle of beer go hurling down the table and shatter against the wall. All heads turned to find the mini country sanding at the end of the table with Germany and Sealand starring at her in awe. Straitening the mini nation's aura was not its normal happy flow she meant business.

"It has come to my attention that my friend Peter is being ignored would someone like to explain WHY that is?" no nation wanted to hurt her but who the hell was SHE to act like she owned the place?

"He not a nation" came Switzerland glaring at the girl who simply smiled and with a poof of smoke stood in front of Switzerland the size of a normal country her black hair a wave if ink behind her dressed in a black leather vest with a blood red tank under it tight black cargo pants adorned her from the waist down held up by a gold whip and high healed black thigh high boots painted a look of pure bad-assness as she held a black Colt 1911 pistol against his head an eat shit grin panted on her face.

"Watch what you say Basch. He almost as big as Lili over there are you saying she's not a country either?" Basch glared at her.

"No I'm not it's just..."

"Just what? Lili was all alone and you took her in she is recognized even though she has no militia while he has been working his ass off to be seen by you people because he didn't have the same luck as Lili in fact his older BROTHER doesn't even recognize him as a country." She ended her sentence with a pointed look toward England.

"Now" she said eye sliding back to Switzerland. "Who derives it more a girl who was a pretty princess pampered all her life never having to ever lift a finger for anything or him whose been working his ass off trying to GET noticed?" by this point she had pulled back her gun blazing violet eyes staring into Angry green ones. Lili looked over at the glaring match between her brother and this mysterious new country.

"Big Brother." She spoke causing the Swiss man at stare at her. "She has a point you can't fight that." Lili smiled at her but the Swiss wasn't having it.

"No point or not she can't go around pointing guns at people! That's enough for war!" with a swift motion the Saint Vinceian whipped the whip off from around her waist and had curled it around the Swiss's neck pulling him to her until they were face to face.

"Try it I dare you now I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to. Never forget that's the truth." She let him go and with everyone watching her walked out with Peter fallowing her hind her in awe.

The room was silent like the German had yelled only to be broken by no other than Feliciano

"Umm Germany? You have a nose bleed."

* * *

Oh Shit look out we got our selfs a bad ass!

well i wonder if Swissy's gonna don anything?

who knows? (we all know i do but work with me here)

Review please pretty please?


	5. Little Dove No More

**(A/N: This chapter has rape don't like don't read)**

Lili paled Basch was simply LIVID with anger.

"Just who does she think she is? She thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she's a Kirkland well she surely mistaken" and with that Lili could only watch as the Swiss man stormed out into the night.

"Damn." She swore "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

~page Break ~

"ALYSSA! YOU CANNOT PULL A GUN ON YOUR ELDERS!" Arthur screeched not given a damn at the nation flinching at his every word. Alfred opened his mouth to save the poor girl only for Peter to beat him to it.

"GOD DAMMIT ARTHUR! ARE YOU THAT FUCKING BLIND WHAT ARE YOU ONE TO TALK? YOU'D SHIT ENOUGH DAMN BRICKS TO CREATE THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD IF SOMEONE CAME AFTER ALFRED! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING IGNORED AND SHE SOME ONE NOT EVEN FORM OR FAMILY BLOOD LINE PAYS MORE ATTENTION TO ME THEN YOU DO IN A YEAR A YEAR! SO BEFORE YOU START TO SPEW ALL THIS BLOODY BOLLOCKS AT HER REMEMBER WHAT YOU'D DO TO OTHER PEOPLE!" By the end of his speech the boy was panting angry sky blue eyes still locked onto Arthur's emerald green.

"Peter." Alyssa spoke heals creating the only sound in the room as she walked o

"It's okay. Just go home I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Go cool off." The bushy browed blue eye blond nodded walking out the door closing it with a harsh slam.

Arthur let out a sigh sliding a hair though his hair and plopping into a chair "Well... see what you've caused? Do you-" Violet eyes shot a gaze hot enough to shoot lasers stopping the brit in his tracks without another word the violet eye female turned on a heal and left the room her door also closing with a slam causing Arthur to throw the thing closest to him falling into sobs against Alfred's but sadly only what they didn't know was someone was waiting for Alyssa with a rag and a bottle of chloroform.

~Oh shit it's a time skip~

Violet eye flutter open to the darkness that could only belong to a basement as she tried to move she realized her arms and legs where bound with harsh thick rope that would defiantly brake skin if she struggled

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?" she called only to be meet with a dark chuckle as foot steeps grew closer before the person steeped in to the light

"Well, Well, Well Hallo Täubchen"

Basch

Mint Green meet Violet before the Saint Vincentian screamed.

"What the fucking _HELL_ is wrong with you?!" the Swiss man only gave a menacing smile be for pointing a rifle at the girl.

"Well Mein Täubchen I'm here to teach you a lesson you won't forget

_Knock. Knock._ "Lissa?" asked Alfred opening the doors slightly walking fully in before turning on the lights and letting out the manliest eardrum braking scream possible. Before Alfred could even turnaround Arthur was by side hand over his mouth.

* * *

Using a Swiss army knife he ripped off the clothes of the woman in front of him ignoring the mouthful form the female finally half though sawing though her bra loving the drip or blood pooling where the knife had broken her sink he'd had enough slapping her and watching as her lovely crimson fluid covered her lips.

"Shut up." Bra gone he moved south ward much to her dismay applying a bit too much pressure h cut open the skin on her left side choosing to rectify it he slowly retraced over the line carving his name into her thigh liking the blood off each letter with the tip of this tongue smiling as he removed the girls panties and unzipped his pants "Trust me little dove it'll be over soon…"

* * *

Arthur held a still sobbing Alfred as he finished explaining the night's events watching as Ivan's aura changed with every word and as Francis looked like someone had cut his hair.

"oo did zis?" Francis asked though gritted teeth only to be answered by a voice no one expected.

* * *

Basch was in heaven the feel of her as he tore her virginity was mind blowing how her scream rippled though her with each merciless thrust into her he latched himself onto one of her nipple using it to grind his teeth as he approached his release faster and faster he went higher and higher her screams rose the pain radiation from her core though her entire body

"Stoop please" she begged to no avail as he slammed in harder

"My big brother has her." Lili spoke pulling them out the door "come you must hurry I fear my brother is doing something awful to her!"

"Please" Alyssa begged she could no longer see what Basch was doing as the waves of pain rolled over her body when suddenly he pulled out spilling his seed all over her letting it seep into her cuts as he pulled put his pants leaving her there to sob.

"ALYSSA!" Cried Ivan open finding the girl and wrapping her in his coat he had reached her first as being quite fast to run from his sister "are you okay Sunflower?" the girl shook her head letting Ivan carry her to her parents.

* * *

Ivan had called Katyusha to help clean Alyssa's wounds and give her a rape kit. After bringing the girl back out to her parents whom she was currently cuddled between she spoke. "She's not pregnant but she has several tears inside her but she should be okay I treated her wounds so they wouldn't get infected seems her cuts her filled with semen… filthy bastard..." Her teal eyes filled with tears "Call Elizabtha if you need anything else" Katyusha added nodded before walking out.

* * *

Damn i hated writing this but whats done is done please review


End file.
